


The Lost Lecture Room

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: Netossa is late for her first ever lecture, and, in her frustration, she isn't doing a great job at looking where she's going...
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Kudos: 59
Collections: Prompt Challenge





	The Lost Lecture Room

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm taking part in a short prompt challenge to occupy me for these next few weeks or so, and this fic is for the first prompt - 'Ship meeting for the first time'. I had five days to write it, which is why it's quite short, but this is what I came up with. This is my first time writing for Spinnetossa too, so I hope I've done them justice.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Damn it, where is this room?”

Netossa wasn’t having a great day so far.

It wasn’t enough that she’d woken up late, having slept through all four of her alarms, and then walked into the kitchen she shared with her flatmates to find it trashed from the antics of the previous night she had no part in (she blamed Catra). 

No, of course not. 

Because now, the room in which her first lecture would take place – no, _was_ taking place, she thought, glancing at her watch – was proving frustratingly elusive.

Going to all of her academic events wasn’t something she was planning on being too stringent about, but come on! This was the first lecture of her first day, and she couldn’t even locate the room!

So caught up in her thoughts and irritation, she didn’t notice the other woman as she tore down the steps outside the building she’d just spent the last ten minutes or so frantically running around, her carefulness and consideration quite firmly on the back burner. The collision could have been seen a mile off by any other outside individuals, had there been any in the vicinity that had a view of them in that moment. For the two women involved however, it came as quite the surprise as they smacked into each other.

Once the initial shock and surprise had worn off, Netossa felt immediate guilt and rushed over to help the other woman, who’d fallen to the ground with the force. “Oh, I am so sorry. I should’ve been looking where I was going! Are you hurt?”

“My ankle’s- _argh!_ ” the other woman began, cutting herself off with her own cry of pain.

Netossa cursed herself. “I really am sorry.”

“Hey, it’s ok,” she said, placing a palm on Netossa’s arm to help steady herself as she was helped back up on her feet again. “That ankle has it in for me, I swear. And I wasn’t paying attention either, I’m just as much at fault as you are- _ow!_ "

“Here,” Netossa said, offering her shoulder out, in what she was sure was probably a bit of a bizarre motion, for the other woman to take, which she did, allowing Netossa to wrap an arm around her for support. It seemed her stubborn foot didn’t want to have much pressure placed on it. “Let me help you get to the nurse. I’m Netossa, by the way.”

“Spinnerella. And thank you. But don’t you have somewhere you need to go?”

Netossa adjusted the strap of her backpack. They were close, a little too close given she’d only met the woman a mere minutes before, and she hoped Spinnerella didn’t feel awkward at all. She was pretty too, she noticed, now the initial aftermath of their collision had passed, and the gentle placement of her hand on her arm earlier had sent a flutter through her she’d tried to ignore.

“Nah, I was already late anyway,” she said, as they hobbled along together. “I might have… misplaced the room.”

Spinnerella smiled before giggling a little. Oh, that was cute. Focus, Netossa! You’re only taking her to get her ankle looked at. You can’t let yourself be distracted by every pretty girl on campus. Still…

“Sorry, that was rude of me.” She hadn’t even thought of it like that. Was that a blush? No, of course not, it must just be the light. “It’s just I had the same problem earlier for my first lecture.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Huh, what do you know? “You miss breakfast too?”

“I managed to grab an apple on my way out. But that was it.”

The pause that followed gave Netossa’s thoughts the chance to race.

Ask her if she fancies grabbing something after. But what if her ankle isn’t better, you’ll have asked for nothing? It can’t possibly hurt to try though, can it? It’ll hurt her ankle though if you have to walk it and you don’t want her to think you’re inconsiderate. She’ll have to eat at some point, it might as well be with you if that’s what she wants. Is that what she wants?

But she was saved from having to come to any conclusion on this incredibly difficult dilemma she found herself in by Spinnerella herself who, having read her mind, asked, “Do you want to grab something to eat after this? I found a great sandwich shop nearby I’d love to go to with someone.”

That was unexpected. A nice unexpected though.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“Go on then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I actually do have a few other Spinetossa fic ideas I'd like to get round to doing at some point, but I don't know when they'll actually come to fruition. We'll see.
> 
> Stay safe everyone :)


End file.
